Nerium
Someone’s got a poisoned heart |-|Information= __NOEDITSECTION__ Roses are red Violets are blue You better get out Or I’ll poison you text Nerium Artist Artist Background Information Creator Sby Coder Galaxzzy Main Attribute Controlling, Condescending Elemental Attribute Poison Theme Plant Nerium oleander Theme Color Pink and green Theme Song text MBTI Personality text Character Information Age 14 Gender Female Orientation Heterosexual Occupation Poison supplier, plant store employee Tribe LeafWing Nicknames Pink (by her clients) Goal Keep her clients happy, make poisons Residence Pantala Relatives Tbd Allies Her clients Enemies Anyone who finds out what she does Likes Poison, plants, being in control Dislikes text Powers and abilities Natural LeafWing abilities, skilled poison-maker, immunity to many toxins Weapons Poisons, claws, teeth Ships N/A Quote ”Oh that won’t do. Drink up, sweetheart” Appearance No one but my clients can know, dear. It’s over Nerium isn’t the sort of LeafWing you see very often. However, you’d likely remember her if you happened to buy a plant from her, to place in your home, or something a little more sinister. She’s fourteen, and about average height for that age, but her features make her look younger, and much more innocent than she really is. She has a soft, childlike face, which makes dragons think she’s younger than she actually is, just tall for her age. In fact, all of her features seem soft and innocent, at least until you cross her. That’s when her features harden, and she begins to look more her age. More imposing, scarier. Nerium has lime-green scales. Almost neon, they look like they could glow in the dark. Under those she has light-pink underscales. They’re almost a bubblegum colour, but a little darker. The webbing that runs down her back is a closer shade to bubblegum, lighter than her underbelly. She has light brown markings down her limbs, on her mainscales, and the same colour is on her topscales. She has hot pink wings membranes that she usually covers up, tucked against her side. However, in her personal black-market shop, she spreads them wide to look bigger and more intimidating, to show that she’s in control. The little leaf shape at the end of her tail is more magenta, as well as four spines on her back. The top of her head is bright pink, the bottom of her head pale green. She has light pink stripes on her cheeks. Nerium’s physical appearance never changes, but one part of it has two sides. Those sides are innocent and deadly. She switches between these, depending on who she’s speaking to. With plant store customers and new clients, she’s innocent. Her expression a happy smile, albeit not always a genuine one, with her warm caramel eyes welcoming and excited. With clients that are bothering her or dragons who catch her, she changes to her deadly mode. She spreads her wings wide, a snarl or condescending grin appears on her snout. She clenches her talons and laughs patronisingly. When she switches to deadly mode, that’s when you’re in danger. lyrics here Personality Don’t even think about touching that Based upon how she looks, most dragons assume Nerium is an innocent, playful dragonet. A dragonet who wouldn’t hurt a fly. A happy, bouncy one. She just has a look of childlike innocence about her. However, those dragons couldn’t be more wrong. Yes, of course, she isn’t a dragonet. Yet that isn’t the biggest part they get wrong. Innocent is a horrible word to use to describe Nerium. At least, real Nerium. The mask she puts on is an innocent dragoness just trying to get through life by working at the plant store. Nerium has many sides. She’s, to the customers and other employees, a sweet darling who always has a smile and a friendly word for the dragons she meets. A dragoness who needs their sympathy but doesn’t ask for it. To her boss, she’s a hard-worker and a friendly employee he can always count on. She’s a smart dragon who doesn’t give up easily, and knows how to convince dragons that they are getting a good deal when they are greatly convinced that they are not. He respects her. They all have no idea who she truly is. Nerium is not a kind dragon in any sense of the word. She takes joy in being the alpha, taking control and stomping on others to get there. She’s a dragoness who loves to control, and doesn’t let anyone else have the upper hand. Every deal, every meeting, every plan is on her terms, and she makes this clear. Nerium is one of the most condescending dragonesses you’ll ever meet. It’s likely dragons wouldn’t buy from her if she didn’t have the best poisons on the market, because she treats them like little children. Her vocabulary is full of patronizing words like ‘sweetheart,’ ‘dear,’ and other such nicknames. This aspect of her personality is very obvious, even with clients. However, it’s the strongest when someone finds out what she really does. The condescending manner in which she deals with them is terrifying. She doesn’t usually kill, usually satisfied enough with that fact that she’s helping with murder. Still, if necessary, she’s not afraid to force a customer who was too nosy for their own good to swallow something down. Once she had a conscience, but it has been since destroyed. Fragments still exist, like her nausea and guilt after a kill, but otherwise, she feels no remorse for what she does. lyrics here Abilities I don’t care who you are. We play by my rules here As a LeafWing, Nerium can absorb energy from the sun. She also is a very skilled gardener, able to tell which plants are perfect for a garden, which plants are safe to eat, and which plants are perfect to make into poisons. It also helps win her boss’s approval, a SilkWing, because she knows how to make the plants look nicer than most of his employees do. She also has one odd ability, stemming from her hatching under a poison plant that dripped it’s toxin onto her egg. Instead of dying, like the other dragonets her mother tried to have, she developed an immunity to certain poisons, including her namesake, nerium. Her main talent, however, is her ability to make poisons. She has honed her skills at squeezing, crushing, and sucking the toxins out of plants to bottle them for selling. She’s also begun to experiment with making her own poisons, testing them on animals around the Poison Jungle or, occasionally, a dragon who was getting too nosy for their own good and discovered her secret job. She covers up dragon deaths quite well, because they’re rare. She knows exactly the right amount of toxin from a certain plant she should mix into another plant’s toxin, or which deadly-to-touch poisons she can disguise as perfume with some flower petals for sneaky clients who need that stuff. She’s also a skilled saleswoman and negotiator, both in her cover job and real job, able to convince a client or customer to buy for a price that satisfies them but still largely benefits her or the company. In her black-market job, she also uses these skills to pick prices her clients will mostly buy for. She refuses to serve those who can’t pay until they can, because she’s impatient and doesn't want to be scammed. She knows what she wants and how to get it. lyrics here History Oh hey there! I’ve got your nerium toxin! The world of Pantala may have changed drastically after the defeat of the Othermind. The three tribes may have coexisted in peace, now, trying to forget the things they had done to each other. There may have been many, many more trees for the LeafWings to lay eggs near, but one LeafWing mother had a different plan. She snuck out one night with her mate to see the egg hatch, her special egg. Right in the one of most dangerous parts of the Poison Jungle, truly poisonous. She watched as a drop of poison splattered onto the egg just before the dragonet hatched. Finally she emerged unharmed, and the mother grinned. After so many attempts, finally she'd made the perfect daughter. Instead of dying, like the weaklings had, she had now developed immunity to the toxins in certain plants. Just like her mother. Nerium grew up in an alright household. Her parents weren’t bad parents, but they weren’t good dragons. They were criminals. They never did pressure her into breaking the law, but made sure she never told a soul about them. They never did anything as serious as murder, but they stole things and sold them, and some of those things were used to kill. Although they told her she could grow up to be just a regular dragon, there was never any doubt in her mind that she wanted to do what they did. It made good money, she could tell. However, she never told them. As a child, she just wanted to be normal, do what dragonets did. School wasn’t great, but she went and enjoyed it the best she could. As soon as she was able, she got a job at a small plant shop. The owner was more than happy to accept her due to her being a LeafWing. Once she became familiar with the job and its workings, she was finally ready to start her real job. This plant store was the perfect cover. A LeafWing at a plant shop was hardly suspicious, anyway. She was now out of school, and she had learned the most she could about toxic plants from the school library while she had still gone. Selling poisons was the obvious choice. She was immune to some poisons, and those were some of the only ones she’d sell. Just in case someone tried to fight her with her own weapons. Finally, she told her parents her plan, and despite telling her they didn’t care if she wanted to be a criminal, they were overjoyed. They helped her set up a place in a darker part of a former Hive, a place where all remnants and names had been scrapped in hopes of making amends. Her father helped her make the place her own, and customize it for selling her poisons. Now she had a perfect place to make money. She put a shelf full of toxins in one area, sorted by type, and within the types, ordered by toxicity. On the other side of the warehouse she had a small plant garden, one filled only with those she couldn’t be hurt by. Her parents helped her get her first clients, and eventually she was running her black-market business successfully all by herself. Clients wanted her poisons, especially powerless HiveWings and SilkWings. It amazed her how much darkness still lived in a ‘utopia’ like new Pantala. Maybe it wasn’t as wonderful as everyone had thought. Her business was going well until one day, a plant-store customer got nosy and followed her from her cover job. The dragoness tried to hide, but Nerium found her. She hadn’t really planned on doing this ever, but she might as well enjoy it. She grabbed a vial of poison and advanced on the dragoness, smirking evilly. She held her snout shut, so Nerium pinched her nostrils until she was forced to take a breath. That was one of the last breaths she ever took. Nerium poured it down her throat and forced her to swallow. She tried to fight it, but Nerium just chuckled. The dragoness wouldn’t make it. She was a SilkWing, and she wasn’t immune. “Night-night, nosy little darling,” she hissed patronizingly as the dragoness went limp. That’s when she started to panic. She’d been so caught up in dealing with her, she’d forgotten that she had no idea how to deal with a body. Her place wasn’t open for another ten minutes, but if she opened up late, her clients would be suspicious. She ran outside. The black market was near the edge of the Poison Jungle, so she went in as deep as she could, dragging the body until it was surrounded by dangerous plants. Something would deal with the body. So it became her hiding place for nosy dragons. Still, she hoped she wouldn’t have to use it much. Even though it was kind of fun at the time, thinking over the fact that she’d just ended a life made her stomach turn. Oddly, she didn’t care about the fact that her poisons were used by others to kill. It was just when she killed them it was nauseating. She returned to business as usual, and forced it out of her mind, welcoming her clients into the store with a smile. Now she runs her business quite successfully, and she’s (mostly) avoided the guilt from murder since that first kill, as most customers from the plant store don’t get very suspicious. She hardly ever has to dump a body in the Poison Jungle anymore. lyrics here Relationships Lots of dragons would kill me if they could Boss: Nerium doesn’t mind her boss. He appreciates her skills, and although he doesn’t know the full extent of her abilities, he enjoys having her as his employee. He’s not her favourite dragon, but he’s not mean or nasty like some bosses. She thinks she got pretty lucky. Clients: Nerium doesn’t mind most her clients. She respects that they have their reasons for buying her poisons, and she doesn’t pry. The only time she dislikes her clients is when they try to get poisons for free or sneak around. Otherwise, she just does business with them happily, knowing that the more of them come, the more Family: relation lyrics here |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ quote here Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman)